Death and Nightmares
by LaVon Raine
Summary: OC Fantroll. It's time to go God Tier, and Serrah's all alone.


The thick forest prevented me from flying. If I even tried, the branches would most likely tear at my wings or get stuck in the mechanisms and cause me to crash. Crashing was something I needed to avoid at all costs. Falling in general was something I couldn't avoid. My muscles burned, but the sound of the Prospitian agents crashing through the forest behind me kept me from pausing to breathe.

Claws scraped at my back, and I tumbled. Standing over me were two high-up Prospitian agents. The darkness swirling around them and their bright clothing made a startling contrast. I didn't dare laugh at it. At that moment I knew not only was my body on LoNaF in danger, but also my dream-self on Prospit. If they were hunting me here, they knew about my little betrayal to the White Queen.

I tried to stand up and run, but I knew I wouldn't get far. They were on either side of me as I tried to scramble away. The taller of the two, a grim faced creature, leaned down, gripped my arm, and yanked me up. He twisted the limb behind my back, and forced me down again. It didn't help his position much, however. My size caused him to bend down to hold me there. I ducked forward, using my legs to push, and he toppled over me. I jumped up, narrowly avoiding the second agent, and scampered into one of the creaking trees. They both glared up at me, but I was in my element.

I climbed among the branches, keeping an eye on my pursuers below. They grumbled to one another in unintelligible gibberish, getting more flustered by the minute. I couldn't help grinning. They were too clumsy to climb up after me, and at this point, I didn't mind the scratching branches and eerie noises that gave my land its name.

I followed the trees to the edge of the forest and stopped. Beyond the trees I could fly, but there was no chance I was going to risk it. Some of the monstrous creatures could fly. I watched amused as the two Prospitians burst free of the brush. I stayed up in my tree, watching quietly, hoping they wouldn't look up or that they'd lose interest and go back into the forest. But, of course, that's not how it works. The shorter of the two looked up, right at me. He grinned, and it scared me more than the nightmarish frogs that inhabited the world. I had four choices. To fly, to climb flee back into the forest, climb down and fight them, or to stay in the tree so they could climb up and get me.

I climbed down and drew my specibus. The dark chain clinked and the agents looked at it. One of them actually snorted. They came at me as one, each drawing a wicked looking blade. I stood my ground, twirling my chain and letting it fly as they came close. For being shelled beings, they were agile. They dodged it neatly, moving in closer. My instincts were telling me to turn and run. The Forge was so close, if I could reach it, safety would be assured. So I fled.

They chased. I reached the slope of the volcano before they caught up. Fifty yards above me was a cavern. I knew if I reached it, I would be safe, but I was getting tired. The two Prospitians still looked full of energy, whether it was the dark energy possessing them or just natural stamina and bloodlust, I had no idea. I just knew I wanted to collapse onto the black ash beneath me and rest for eternity.

I tried to keep moving up, but the ash weighed me down. They grabbed me before I made it another five feet. This time they didn't make the mistake of trying to force me down. The taller, the one who I was assuming was leader grabbed me around the waist, locking my arms to my sides, and tossed me into the ash. My head cracked against the ground making my vision blurry. The second agent moved and held my shoulders down. I knew this wasn't going to be an easy death.

A high keening screech echoed in the air as one of the flying monsters landed in the ash close by. Its eyes gleamed red in the dull light, but they were settled on the Carapaces. A long tongue flicked out of its mouth, tasting the air. I stood as still as possible, barely breathing. I'd suffered many wounds from the creatures of this planet while out hunting the harmless frogs. The two Prospitians moved forward in perfect synch. The creature didn't stand a chance. The leader brought his blade up, carefully slicing into the chest of the animal, and the second slid his in at the base of its throat. For such strange beings, they were fast.

I didn't feel like standing there, so I took off up the slope while they were still distracted by the flying beast. I almost made it to the cavern by the time they caught up to me again. At that point I knew there was nothing I could do but stand and fight or die trying. The cavern opened ten feet away from me. If I could lure them back, at least I wouldn't die in vain. I drew my chain as they approached me with their swords steady.

The fight felt like it lasted hours. My arms grew tired, and the taller of the Prospitians took advantage of it. He moved in close and while I tried to dodge the blade, he feinted. My blood spilled from a gash on my side. I winced in pain and skipped back a couple steps. I lashed out with my chain and it caught him in the shoulder, knocking him down, but making way for his partner. I tried to get him with my chain while he was still farther away, but he neatly dodged to the side and got in close. _If I could just get my chain around his neck,_ I thought, moving to the side as he thrust his dagger toward my rib cage. _Or knock him over like the other one. _That wasn't likely. He stood almost exactly at my height, maybe a little taller, but he was fast, much faster than I was in my exhausted state.

I moved around him, trying to get behind him and wrap my chain around his throat. He followed me, carefully putting a foot in my path to trip me up. I stumbled over it, dropping my chain and catching myself with my hands. I tried to crawl a couple steps, but pain bit between my ribs. I cried out as he pulled the dagger along the gap. Breathing became harder than it should've been. I felt the cold metal leave my flesh and tried to get up. The pain almost knocked me down again.

I knew better than to let the pain get to me. I gritted my teeth and trudged through the ash, feeling my blood soaking into my t-shirt and the mechanisms of my wings. I was starting to feel cold by the time I reached the cave. A huge stone slab sat directly in the center. _Just a few more steps, come on, Serrah._ I slowly made my way there and collapsed on the stone, trying not to pant. I uncaptchalogued my husktop and laid down on my side. Trollian was open, my group's memo was inactive.

CIE RIGHT NOW opened memo on board FABULOUS ALLITERATION.

CIE: ~∞~ I'm not sure what to say. ~∞~

CIE: ~∞~ I've just been attacked by two Prospitian agents. I'm on my quest bed, just in case... but... ~∞~

CIE: ~∞~ I know I'm going to die ~∞~

CIE: ~∞~ And I'm scared. ~∞~

CIE: ~∞~ I don't want to die alone... ~∞~

I lost my strength. I watched the screen, waiting for someone to come online, to reassure me everything was going to be okay. But it stayed silent. The ping of response never came. Shivers coursed through my body and my vision began to fade. I knew it was coming and there was nothing I could do. I closed my eyes, taking one more deep breath, bracing myself for the pain.


End file.
